Honeykit and the 4 stars chapter 1
When Honeykit first opened her eyes, everything seemed to greet her. She yawned, and looked up at her mother. "Well, Honeykit, I see you've opened your eyes," Poppypelt said. Honeykit looked at her sleeping siblings. Cherrynose's kits were batting at a ball of moss. "Am I the first one?" She asked her mother. "Yes," her mother said, smiling warmly. Honeykit stood up, but her legs wobbled beneath her. She tripped and fell. A small paw pushed her up. She looked up, and saw another kit. He was a brown and white tabby. "Finally! You've opened your eyes! I'm Brackenkit!" The kit said. "I'm Honeykit," Honeykit said. She wobbled again. "Maybe Poppypelt should've called you Wobblekit!" Brackenkit said. "Brackenkit, don't be rude," Cherrynose warned. "OK," Brackenkit said. Another kit walked over. "Hi there! I'm Lilackit!" She said. "Hi!" Honeykit said, once she regained her balance. Redkit and Shinekit walked over. "Can we play with your moss?" Shinekit asked. "Sure," Lilackit said. Honeykit batted at the moss, and all the kits played with while the queens slept. Then, the kits got tired and flopped down on their sides. Then, Brackenkit spoke up. "OK, hurry. We don't have much time." "For what?" Honeykit asked. "A tour of the clan," Brackenkit mewed. Quietly, the kits crept out of the den. Honeykit took one last look at her sleeping mother, and followed Brackenkit out of the den. The kits went to the hunting ground. "Ooh, can we catch mice here?" Redkit asked. "We can't catch mice! We're just kits!" Honeykit exclaimed. "Sure we can!" Brackenkit said. He began to stalk a mouse. He crept up behind it, tail close to the ground. The mouse seemed not to know it was being stalked. Then, Brackenkit pounced. The mouse struggled under his grip, but Brackenkit nipped it on the neck, killing it instantly. "Impressive!" Honeykit meowed. Brackenkit purred. He seemed glad to earn her approval. Brackenkit will be a good friend, Honeykit thought. The kits shared the mouse, and left the hunting grounds. Then, Honeykit saw Frostpebble running to the medicine den. "Stormheart! Come quick! Treefur is bleeding!" She cried. "Where?" Stormheart demanded. "On the hunting grounds!" Frostpebble cried. Stormheart frantically grabbed some herbs and cobweb, and ran to the hunting grounds. "Come on! Let's go!" Brackenkit yowled. They ran to the hunting grounds. Stormheart chewed up the herbs, then spread them on Treefur's bloody shoulder. "Ooh.." He moaned. "How did this happen?" Stormheart asked. "I slipped on a sharp thorn," Treefur said. "You have to be careful!" Ssoon!heart said, as she spread cobwebs on his shoulder. Frostpebble paced around anxiously. Wow, Honeykit thought. Stormheart saves the lives of our warriors! Stormheart looked around at the kits. "Go back to your nests!" She scolded. "OK," mumbled Brackenkit. The kits went back to the den. "You bad kits! You're not supposed to leave the den!" Poppypelt scolded. "We were worried sick about you!" Cherrynose meowed. Brackenkit and Lilackit went to their mother, and Honeykit, Redkit, and Shinekit went to Poppypelt. "We're sorry," the kits apologized. "Just don't do it again. Come here and have some food," Poppypelt said. "We're not hungry," the kits said, thinking of the mouse they had shared. "Well, at least take a nap," Poppypelt said. Shinekit and Redkit curled up and fell asleep. "Guess what, mommy?" Honeykit said. "What?" Poppypelt asked. "I want to be a medicine cat!" Honeykit mewed. "And I'm sure you'll make a great one," Poppypelt meowed. Honeykit fell asleep. Hey guys! If you liked that, chapter 2 is coming soon -Cocopaw101 a.k.a Penny